The Dentist
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: The team discovers a side of their security chief nobody ever saw. *Completed*


Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateurfiction and is written purely for the private entertainment of PTL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Televsion or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property , and this story is not ment to infiringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy or any organisation that owns an interest in "Poltergeist; The Legacy" (tm).  
  
  
  
"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"  
  
Alex screamed at the top of her longs. She didn't care if she woke everybody up, she just had enough of those stupid dreams. Her nightgown was way to long and she tripped a couple of times in her anger. If anybody saw her now, they probably reached for their camera's. Her hair stood straight up, her eyes were big and red from lack of sleep and her face was red too, of anger. Well sje looked like somebody who played with the electricity and got his by lightning. She walshed into Nick's room and switched on the light. The young ex seal was starteled from his sleep and gazed to the monstrous figure standing by his bed. He screamed and jumped out of bed. He was absolutely positive the Devil was sent to get him, until he saw Alex's face. Was Alex in real person a demon?  
  
Alex knew what was going on in her friends head and snapped at him.  
  
"Will you stop making those stupid faces and see to the matter at hand here?"  
  
Again Nick made a face, a surprised one this time. Why was Alex yelling at him, looking like a member of the Addams Family? He was just sleeping. And then he knew.  
  
"What in Gott's name is going on in here?"  
  
A Dutch muttered from behind them. Derek gave Alex a strange look. Was it Halloween already? And loked at Nick, who was blushing, red like a tomato. Alex pointed to Nick, angrily.  
  
"He was having one of his dreams again, he woke me up with it!"  
  
Derek nodded understanding. His room was further away from Nick's then Alex, and she always picked up Nick's dreams.  
  
"Okay, Nick. We can't delay it any longer, you got to go."  
  
Nick looked really scared.  
  
"No please don't make me go. I'll sleep downstairs if I have to."  
  
Derek shook his head.  
  
"We've waited a couple of weeks and it isn't getting any better. You're giving Alex nightmares with your dreams about blood and drills and docters. You're going to the dentist!"  
  
Nick gave a scream and dropped on his knees.  
  
"Please, I'm begging you, my tooth doesn't hurt that much! Please don't make me go!"  
  
Derek raised his eyebrow, seeing the tough ex seal begging on his knees was kinda amusing but also very pathetic. He grabbed Nick by his arm and pulled him up.  
  
"I'm going to make the call, you get ready, now!"  
  
Derek paced downstairs and made an appointment with the best dentist in San Fransisco. Nick came down a few minutes later, looking very pale and really scared. Derek felt sorry for his younger friend.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Alex replied. "We can hold your hand and give you a cookie if you'll be a good boy!"  
  
She had an evil grin on her face while saying that. She loved to tease Nick and this was a great oppertunity to do so. Nick stuck out his tongue to her.  
  
"I'm going alone, but thanks. I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
Derek wasn't so sure about that, but who was he to argue?  
  
A hour later Rachel heared the front door slammed. What now? An invasion by demons? She sighed relieved when she saw it was only Nick. He gave her a real angry look before heading upstairs. Okay, maybe an invasion by one demon, she refrased herself. Derek popped up behind her.  
  
"Was that Nick?"  
  
Rachel couldn't answer because of the phone. Derek answere it. Rachel saw him turn pale, normal and then red in a few seconds. She looked at him puzzeled.  
  
"I can't believe he did this," Derek shouted.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that. Can you believe it?"  
  
Rachel shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I can if you would tell me what's going on?"  
  
Derek gave her a weary look. Oh right, she didn't heard the call.  
  
"Nick went to the dentist this morning, but guess what? He hit the poor man. Dentist Brown was just about to sedate him and Nick just slashed out. Brown has a black eye now and can't work today. Can you believe that?"  
  
Rachel sighed. Derek should change his tune, this was getting old. Alex came running in, loaded with shoppingbags. She saw Rachel's stunned face and Derek's shocked face.  
  
"What? I didn't bought that much!"  
  
Rachel shook her head.  
  
"We've got a huge problem!"  
  
"'Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nick's scream made Derek sigh. Rachel was chasing Nick for two hours now, convincing him him to go see a dentist. At first it was funny, seeing the psychiatrist running after a screaming security chief, but Derek's ears started ringing after a hour. He looked up when a redfaced and sweating Rachel entered his study. Rachel tried to catch her breath, after running miles chasing a looney. Well trained and in good shape, Nick could run for hours but not poor Rachel.  
  
"I'm giving up, you're the boss around here, you try and solve this!"  
  
Derek raised his eyebrows, indicating he didn't liked that comment.  
  
"How am I supposed to talk some sense into him? The last time I tried I almost ended up in the hospital!"  
  
"I don't care how you do it, just make sure we can transport him, or else we'll be looking at a Nick with rotten teeth in his mouth. Not a pretty picture if you asked me."  
  
Derek sighed again. It was time to take action, and Derek hated that right now. He went to search Nick, who was hding in the library. Derek laughed at the site of Nick. The poor young man was hiding under the table, looking pale and scared. He looked at Derek like a lamb who was about to be slaughtered. Derek felt almost sorry for what he was about to do, but it was in Nick's best interest.  
  
"Okay, Nick, you can come out now. If you don't want to go, we'll accept that."  
  
Nick loked at him suspicious.  
  
"You mean that? I don't have to go?"  
  
Derek smiled. "They're your teeth, not mine." Thank god for that he added to himself. Nick rose and bumped his head, forgetting about the table. He whispered some words, and Derek ignored he ever heared such words. Nick just stood there, not sure if he was really free to go. Derek grabbed him friendly by the shoulders.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nick."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Derek punched him right on the temple, causing the young man to fall on the ground unconcious. Derek winched.  
  
"For that."  
  
He scooped the young man in his arms and yelled for Rachel. She came running down the hall, looking very worried when she saw Nick in Derek's arms.  
  
"Waht happened? Did he just collapsed?"  
  
Derek gave her a very quilty look.  
  
"Oh don't tell me..........You didn't..............you hit him?"  
  
Derek just nodded, he felt incredibly miserable. But Rachel reacted in a way he'd never expected from her. She laughed out loud, looking very content with the whole idea.  
  
"I'd never thought you would have the guts to do that. I already had my tranquilizer ready. But I see that's not needed. So how did it feel to do that?"  
  
Derek smiled, a wicked grin.  
  
"I always wanted to do that, if he had one of his tempers again. Let's get him to the dentist before he wakes up!"  
  
Nick moaned, his head felt like exploding. And he had the worst taste in his mouth, not to mention the fact he couldn't feel the left side of his face. He opened his eyes in shock, to see his friends standing by his bed. He wanted to talk but it felt weird.  
  
"Whaff haffened? An affident?"  
  
Alex giggeled, Rachel smiled and Derek had an evil grin.  
  
"Sorry hun, but you really had to go to the dentist, Derek knocked you out pretty good, You never said a word when they pulled out your tooth."  
  
Nick felt sleepy, but also very angry. Rachel saw that before he fell asleep.  
  
"Oh boy Derek. He's gonna be realy mad when he wakes up. You better watch out."  
  
Derek smiled secretely.  
  
"No, he's going to be very nice when he wakes up."  
  
Alex and Rachel exchanged glances. What did he mean by that? Derek looked at the sleeping form.  
  
"That dentist who helped Nick, happens to be very good in hypnoses. When Nick wakes up, he's going to think he was attacked by a demon, who hit him so hard that he lost his tooth. And he thinks I saved him!"  
  
The end 


End file.
